


Loving Sousa

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: MCU Oneshots [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of marriage forced by society, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Thompson pining over Daniel Sousa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Sousa

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a JackDaniels fic at some point so here it is. It is quite short but it has a good beginning...  
> Un-beta'd so I'm hoping there are no mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

It’s just him and Sousa left, now. Him standing in his office, Sousa hunched over his desk. Is it wrong for him to feel this way, he thinks, is it wrong to feel this way about a man. Because it certainly doesn’t feel wrong. The feeling he has in his chest doesn’t feel out of place. Shooting an unarmed man, that feels wrong. Kissing a girl who has just said no, feels wrong. Loving Daniel Sousa feels...right. The ache in his chest slots in perfectly, like it was meant to be. The only thing that feels off about this whole scenario is the distance.

He should tell Sousa to go home. It is quite late after all. He is conflicted because telling him to leave would feel like rejecting him, and that is the opposite of what he wants. But how can he say anything when his wife whom he married not for himself but for everyone else has called him four times already asking him if he wants dinner, and when the idea of a man loving a man is even referenced, the words that get thrown around are so vulgar, so dirty that...he couldn’t. He can’t. “I won’t,” he whispers to himself.

He sees Sousa in the main office stretch and turn slightly to look at the time. It’s gone ten and technically no one should be here except the emergency cover who are downstairs, but no one really pays any attention to when everyone else leaves. They all have their own worries which are far more important than their colleagues’ wellbeing. Daniel looks exhausted but he’s just put his head down again. Thompson knows he needs to get Sousa to go home but to talk to him would mean omitting the fact that he’s fallen for him. Thompson has fallen for Sousa so hard that he is beginning to go crazy with longing. If only Sousa would go home of his own accord or, better yet, just come in here and kiss him.

He steps out of his office towards where Sousa sits scribbling. “Hey, Sousa.”  
Sousa looks up. “Thompson.”  
“You should probably go home at some point.”  
“You need me gone for something?”  
“No, I just-” he blushes for no reason. “You need to get some sleep is all.”  
Sousa stands and stretches. “So this has nothing to do with the fact that you were watching me.”  
Thompson splutters for a moment. “I wasn’t- How did you-”  
“One of Peggy’s tricks.” he flashes a small mirror that has probably been taken from Peggy at some point.  
Thompson smiles. “So you’ve been watching me, too.”  
Sousa glances down at the mirror in his hands. “Um, yes?”  
“Sousa,” he is suddenly nervous and starts fiddling with his cufflink. “Do you wanna, like, I dunno, get drinks.”  
“As a work thing or…”  
“Just us two, getting a drink.”  
“Are you asking me on…”  
“Yeah.” he looks up to see Sousa smiling. “If you agree.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“It does? I mean, cool.” The pause is barely noticeable. “Now, go home, Sousa. I wasn’t kidding about the sleep thing.” He turns to go back to his office but Sousa grabs his arm.  
“You need to sleep as well you know.”  
“I won’t sleep at home.”  
“Then it’s obviously not your home.”  
Sousa’s voice is loud all of a sudden and Thompson turns to face him. “What are you suggesting, Sousa?”  
“Nothing, I guess.” He withdraws his hand.  
Thompson looks at him properly and feels his heart flutter. Except that men’s hearts don’t flutter. “Sousa…”  
“Thompson.”  
“I know this isn’t really...the done thing but…”  
“Oh just kiss me already.”

So he does. They both do. And when it is done, they both go home, or at least to somewhere with a bed. And Thompson decides that he would very much like to do that again sometime. Possibly with drinks, if he is allowed.

And that night both of them manage to get some proper sleep for the first time in a while because they have the memory of each other’s lips staining their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short but sweet (I hope!).  
> Please leave kudos, comments and kindness. All is much appreciated.


End file.
